Możesz się bać
by Hanayome
Summary: Oficjalne spotkanie w domu Pierwszego Hokage przeradza się w suto zakrapianą alkoholem ucztę. Dwie osoby pragną się wymknąć. Jak mogą sobie pomóc? MadaMito, specjalnie dla Niecierpliwej.


Zgodnie z tradycją żona jest szacowną osobą ukrytą w głębi domu. Cichą i posłuszną, gotową w każdej chwili usługiwać mężowi oraz jego szanownym gościom. Żona ma cieszyć oko i radować duszę swoją osobą.

Mito odpowiadała ilekroć ktoś się do niej zwracał i milczała tak długo jak nikt jej o nic nie pytał. Mito uśmiechała się, gdy jej mąż się uśmiechał i poważniała, gdy jej mąż poważniał. Tego od każdej żony, a zwłaszcza od żony przywódcy nowo powstałej osady – żony pierwszego Hokage Wioski Liścia, wymagała etykieta.

Od Mito oczekiwano odwagi, bo tego przede wszystkim można się spodziewać po kobiecie, która opuściła swój dom, swą wioskę, swój kraj i udała się w środek wojny, aby poślubić obcego mężczyznę i pomóc mu w zaprowadzeniu pokoju.

Czasami jednak Mito bywała zmęczona i nie zdarzało się to wcale aż tak rzadko. Hashirama, mimo niewątpliwej potęgi, miał dobre serce i czasem trzeba go było traktować jak duże dziecko. A Mito nieszczególnie pragnęła dzieci. Nieszczególnie pragnęła też wychodzić za mąż. Miała jednak poczucie misji. Misji, która nakazywała jej trwać przy Hashiramie, aby utrzymał swą pozycję w wiosce. Choć etykieta wymagała od niej usunięcia się w cień, Mito doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego jak ważną rolę odgrywa w tym politycznym dramacie.

Właśnie dlatego Mito bała się wtedy tak bardzo.

Po latach nie pamiętała tamtego wieczoru zbyt dobrze. Nie pamiętała z jakiej okazji w ich domu zgromadzili się ci wszyscy ludzie. Tylko rozmazane obrazy, tylko lejące się strumieniami sake i rozmyte twarze wszystkich pijanych mężczyzn o zamglonych, przepitych spojrzeniach. Mito pragnęła wyjść. Patrzyła na Hashiramę, błagając, żeby ją odesłał, pozwolił jej odejść do swoich pokoi, wypuścił, uwolnił.

Ten mężczyzn, Uchiha, pochylił się nad Hashiramą, a Mito wzmogła czujność. Pamiętała o pokoju między Senju a Uchiha, zbyt wiele razy jednak Tobirama przestrzegał ją przed tymi ludźmi. Hashirama kiwnął głową a on, znała jego imię: Madara – zbliżył się do Mito i wyciągnął dłoń. Uzumaki cofnęła się mimowolnie.

– Pani mąż prosił, żebym odprowadził ją do jej komnat.

– Poprosił czy może wyraził zgodę?

– Może woli pani zostać tutaj? – i sięgnął ponad głową Mito po butelkę sakę stojącą na stole.

– Nie piję.

– Ja również – pochylił się nad jej uchem nisko i poczuła, że nie skłamał. – A odprowadzenie pani do komnat pozwoli mi na dyskretne wydostanie się z tej libacji.

Mito podniosła się powoli od stołu i dygnęła, choć nikt nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Zignorowała wyciągnięte ramię Madary i podążyła do drzwi wiodących na korytarz.

– Dziękuję, że zechciała mi pani pomóc – powiedział, a Mito wyczuła w jego głosie sarkazm.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – odparła, przemierzając dobrze już sobie znany labirynt korytarzy, idąc najkrótszą drogą do swych pokoi. – Przy wieczornej toalecie również zamierza mi pan towarzyszyć?

– Sądzę, iż w obecnym stanie pani mąż również i na to wydałby swą zgodę.

– Jest pan bardzo pewny siebie, Madaro.

W tym momencie, jakby dowodząc jej słów, Uchiha oparł swe silne dłonie na jej talii i zatrzymał ją w pół kroku.

– A pani odważna, Mito.

Zadrżała, gdy wyszeptał ostatnie słowa wprost do jej ucha, a jego oddech musnął jej szyję.

W chwilę później wyrwała się z jego uścisku i ruszyła dalej korytarzem, jak gdyby nic się nie stało. Madara podążył jej śladem. Wtedy po raz pierwszy zobaczył jak Mito rozpuszcza swe włosy. Prawie się zatrzymał, gdy nagle czerwone jak krew pasma rozpłynęły się po korytarzu i zaczęły ciągnąć za żoną Hashiramy po podłodze niczym języki lawy.

Mito odsunęła drzwi swego pokoju i zamierzała odwrócić się, aby pożegnać Uchihę. Wtedy poczuła jak on chwyta jej włosy przy samej głowie i przyciąga ją do siebie. Stłumiła krzyknięcie. Madara objął ją drugą ręką w talii i przytrzymał, uniemożliwiając ucieczkę.

Stali tak przez kilka ciągnących się w nieskończoność chwil.

– Proszę puścić.

Madara roześmiał się. Tak po prostu. Mito po raz pierwszy usłyszała jak się śmieje. Nie był to wcale przyjemny śmiech. Madara w ogóle nie wydał jej się wtedy przyjemny.

– Bój się, Mito – powiedział takim tonem, że jej serce zadrżało. – Bój się, masz na to moje przyzwolenie.

Popchnął ją do środka i powoli zasunął drzwi. Światło księżyca przebijało przez papierowe ściany. W pokoju panował półmrok.

– Boisz się?

Nie odpowiedziała. Usłyszała brzęk kunai wyciąganego z sakwy. Chciał ją zabić? Niedoczekanie…

Poczuła dotyk chłodnego metalu na karku. Madara przesunął nóż wyżej, naciągając jej włosy tak, żeby łatwo je było ściąć.

– Boisz się?

Nie poruszyła się, choć czuła jak zaczyna ogarniać ją panika. Nie bała się, gdy jeszcze myślała, że Madara może czyhać na jej życie. Mito nie bywała księżniczką w opałach i sama troszczyła się o siebie. Nigdy wcześniej nie przyszło jej do głowy, że jej najsłabszym punktem mogą być włosy. Te same, które pielęgnowała przez całe życie. Zawsze ciasno upięte w dwa koczki po bokach głowy. Nie wyobrażała sobie siebie bez nich.

– Boisz się, Mito? – zagrzmiał tuż przy jej uchu, naciągając włosy jeszcze mocniej. Dreszcz przeszedł po jej karku, przez plecy, uda, aż do czubków palców.

Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści i kiwnęła głową powoli i niechętnie. Bała się.

To wyznanie okazało się wyzwalające. Poczuła jak łzy napływają do jej oczu i nie czekając na nic, spływają po policzkach i szyi, pod materiał kimona, moczą podłogę, skapują na jej stopy.

Kto by pomyślał, że człowiek może dusić w sobie aż tyle łez.

Puścił ją, co ledwie zauważyła. Jej włosy po prostu opadły na ziemię.

I wtedy ją przytulił. Poczuła jego twarz szukającą schronienia w zagłębieniu jej szyi i jego silne ramiona obejmujące jej talię. Bez podtekstów. Bez wymagań. Bez konsekwencji. Madara Uchiha po prostu ją przytulał.

– To dobrze Mito – powiedział, unosząc ramię i ocierając jej policzki rękawem kimona. Zaszedł ją od przodu i pochylił się, żeby zajrzeć jej głęboko w oczy. – Już dobrze. Przy mnie nie musisz udawać. Przy mnie możesz się bać.

Chlipnęła raz i drugi. Madara pomyślał, że płacząca Mito brzmi jak mały kociak.

A potem, zupełnie niespodziewanie dla nich obojga, Mito wtuliła twarz w okryty jedwabiem, szeroki tors Madary. Moczyła słonymi łzami czarne kimono z ręcznie wyszytym symbolem klanu Uchiha.

Madara niepewnie dotknął tyłu jej głowy i przejechał dłonią wzdłuż tych pięknych, czerwonych włosów, które wyzwalały w nim tak sprzeczne instynkty.

– Płacz Mito. Płacz jest wyzwalający.

Śmiech Hashiramy rozległ się w głębi domu.

Resztki oporów Mito ustąpiły. Tej nocy wyrzuciła z siebie wszystko: każdą obawę, każdy żal, każdą skargę.

A Madara słuchał, przeczesując dłonią te piękne włosy i pozostawał czujny, gotów w każdej chwili uciec z jej pokoju. Tamtej nocy Madara także się bał.


End file.
